Ending Credits Ghosts
The Ending Credit Ghosts '''are ghosts that appear in the Ending Credits. Most do not appear in the anime. It's unknown if Satsuki and the gang have faced any of these ghosts, or if Satsuki's mother learned about them. Red Demon The '''Red Demon '''is the first ghost that appears in the Ending Credits. He appears to be an evil ghost. It is unknown if it's the ghost of a human. He has a long grey tongue, dark red skin, sharp teeth and wears a loin-cloth. Creepy Flying Ghost He is a flying snake-like ghost that appears in the ending credits along with Teke Teke and Dragon Monster. He is very small, with sharp teeth, and dark green skin. It's unknown whether he's a good or an evil ghost. Teke-Teke One of the few Ending Credits Ghosts that appears in the anime, Teke Teke appears twice along with Creepy Flying Ghost and Dragon Monster and in the second time with Anatomy Doll, Eye Tree Ghost and Old Lady. He has light blue skin and wears a white robe. He weilds two scissors to cut the necks of his victims. Dragon Monster The Dragon Monster is a dragon/lizard-like creature that appears in the Ending Credits along with Creepy Flying Ghost and Teki Teki. It's unknown weather he's a good or evil ghost. He has brown skin, a snake-like tail, yellow eyes and dragon's wings. Hanako Hanako is the ghost of a girl who died in the female school bathroom. She is one of the few Ending Credits Ghosts that appears in the anime. She is a good ghost. She appears along with Headless Biker and Diabolical Girl. She has very pale skin, dark hair and wears a pink dress. Headless Biker The '''Headless Biker is one of the few Ending Credits Ghosts that appears in the anime. He wears a grey jacket and doesn't have a head. He appears in the Ending Credits along with Hanako and the Diabolical Girl. He appears to be a evil ghost looking for a replacement head. For more information, see Headless Biker. Anatomy Doll Another Ending Credits Ghost that appears in the anime, the Anatomy Doll appears with Old Lady,Ghost Dog, Teke Teke and the Eye Tree Ghost. He is harmless. He is usually found in the science classroom. For more information, see Anatomy Doll. Old Lady The Old Lady '''is the spirit of an old woman. She wears a grey-blue kimono and wood sandals, has pale skin, dark eyes and grizzled hair. She also has two white angel-like wings.It's unknown whether she is a good or evil ghost. She appears along with Anatomy Doll, Ghost Dog, Teke Teke and the Eye Tree Ghost. Eye Tree Monster The Eye Tree Monster is a tree-like ghost, with an eye and a snake-like tail. It appears along with Anatomy Doll, Old Lady, Ghost Dog and Teke Teke. It's unknown if he is a good or evil ghost. He is very similar to Soma. Ghost Dog The '''Ghost Dog is a ghost that appears in the Ending Credits along with the Eye Tree Monster, the Old Lady, the Anatomy Doll and Teke Teke. He has white fur with brown spots. He appears to be a friendly ghost. He is similar to Human-Faced Dog, however it doesn't have an human face. Green Demon The Green Demon is a ghost that appears alone at the Ending Credits. However, we see that he is flying over the Red Demon. It's probably that they are ghosts from the same species.It's unknown if he is the ghost of a human, but is likely to be of an animal, just like the Red Demon. He has sharp teeth, a very long tongue, green skin with purple spots and horns. He appears to be a joker or evil ghost. Amanojaku Amanojaku is the main ghost in the anime, so he had to appear in the Ending Credits. Although in the anime he is a good ghost, in the Ending Credits he is an evil ghost, because he had not been sealed by Satsuki and the others yet. He appears alone in the Ending Credits. Amanojaku has grey skin with black and white stripes, a purple tongue and long red hair. For more information, see Amanojaku. Kuchisake-onna The Kuchisake-onna is a ghost that appears along with Hanako and the Headless Biker in the Ending Credits. She has long grey hair, no-pupils, sharp teeth, pale skin and wears a trench coat a blue shirt and a brown skirt. She appears to be an evil ghost. For more information, see Kuchisake-onna. Category:Ghosts Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Ghosts